The invention involves a finger lever or rocker arm for a valve drive of an internal combustion engine having a hydraulic play compensation component, which is guided by an outer part to slide in a bore of a guide bushing which is press-fit in a receptacle hole of the finger lever or rocker arm and is supported axially on the bottom by an inner part.
A rocker arm of this type is known from German patent DE 31 18 466 A1. In the receptacle hole of the rocker arm, a guide bushing is press-fit and has a bore in which the outer part of a hydraulic play compensation component is guided in a sliding manner. In this way, it is possible to save on costly measures in processing of the receptacle hole in the rocker arm, and instead manufacturing the receptacle hole as a simple drill hole for which only certain requirements must be made with regard to roundness and the accuracy of diameter, which however, are easily met with modern processing machines. The receptacle hole to be provided in the rocker arm does not need to have either a special surface quality or a surface hardness. On the contrary, these qualities are provided by the press-fit guide bushing.
On its end which faces away from the gas exchange valve, the guide bushing is closed by a base, in which a ventilating valve is located. Furthermore, the guide bushing has, on its lower end, a flange directed outwardly by which it is supported on the face of the rocker arm. The hydraulic play compensation component is received in a central bore and a retaining element is attached to the flange which prevents the hydraulic play compensation element from falling out of the rocker arm.
In this way, however, it is disadvantageous, on the one hand, that this retaining element is manufactured and must be mounted as a supplemental structural component, and on the other hand, that an increased structural space requirement results due to the flange of the guide bushing being directed radially outwardly.